<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snake Bite by SummerPunk (RunRomanRun)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23580277">Snake Bite</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunRomanRun/pseuds/SummerPunk'>SummerPunk (RunRomanRun)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:08:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23580277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunRomanRun/pseuds/SummerPunk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>To enforce Inter-House Unity, McGonagall sends Harry and Draco out to spend the night in the Forbidden Forest. While Harry is out collecting wood for a fire, Draco is bitten by a snake. As Draco grows weaker by the second, Harry has no choice but to suck out the venom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snake Bite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A part of their Eighth Year quest to Inter-House Unity, according to Professor McGonagall, was to punish him by forcing him to spend the night in the middle of the Forbidden Forest with Potter. She had said the largest issue was caused by the fact that he and Potter did not get along well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco figured that if he and Potter were to set the example that they can be civil with each other, then the rest of Slytherin and Gryffindor would follow suit. It was better to say that he and Potter avoided each other than to say they didn’t get along. Perhaps before the war they didn’t get along, though to say that would have been an understatement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right now, Draco was sitting in their tent that they had enlarged to fit the both of them. He'd hung up a sheet in the middle of the tent to separate their sleeping arrangement Potter had set up.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “I think that goes against the rules of our lesson, Malfoy.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Potter had sighed when he saw the sheet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco was laying back against his pillows when he heard a sound from the tent floor. He sat up and strained his ears. He heard a shuffling sound from the other side of the hanging sheet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blood hell, Potter is that you?” Draco called out. There was no response. A chill ran down his spine as he reached for his wand. The sound started again, this time closer to him. He whipped his head around, but saw nothing. His breath caught in his throat when he felt something brush past his leg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second he realized what was making the noise in the tent, he screamed. The snake sank its fangs into Draco’s thigh, and he yanked the snake off of him. There was no way Potter hadn’t heard that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t move, his leg was throbbing. A dark bruise had started to form around the bite. He heard a crash outside the tent. Potter tumbled into the tent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Malfoy! What happened?” Potter was panting like he’d dropped everything and ran. Draco lay back on his pillows and groaned in pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There was a snake in the tent! It bit me! I’ll die! I didn’t survive the blasted war to be killed by a fucking snake.” Draco whined, and clutched his leg. Potter chuckled, and looked down at Draco’s exposed flesh. His trousers had been pulled down from the movement, and Potter’s eyes were glued to it. There was a heat in Potter’’s gaze, but it was possible Draco was mistaken. He could feel his thigh start to numb up where the snake had bitten him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A bit overdramatic, Malfoy.” Potter chuckled. He stood for a moment in thought. Draco watched as his face brightened. “What if I suck the venom out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco was flabbergasted, “I’m sorry what? You think I’d let you?” Draco tossed the blanket over his leg, but groaned when he had accidentally moved his leg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the only thing I can think of right now. It’s likely that your body will go into shock if I don’t. Or we could return to the school to have Madam Pomfrey look at it, but then everyone would hear about this. I can picture it now, a Slytherin bitten and almost killed by a snake?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco grimaced at the thought, he’d be humiliated. Pansy would never let it go, he’d never live it down even if he did live. Draco grumbled to himself, and huffed. He moved the blanket away from his leg, and spread his legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bite was on his inner thigh. Draco couldn't look Potter in the eye, he knew Potter was right. The bloody savior to the rescue again.</span>
</p><p>“You’ll have to remove your trousers, I can’t get to you with them on,” Potter’s voice was rough. Draco closed his eyes and began to remove his trousers, and the moment they were off he felt his whole body fill with shame. He wanted to cover up and hide himself from the stare of the boy now crouched in front of him.</p><p>Draco flinched when Potter's hand touched the inside of his thigh. Nobody had ever touched him in this way before, they wouldn’t want to. After all, he was an important aid of the Dark Lord, a Death Eater, and the son of a Death Eater. </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Malfoy. I hate to ask this of you but, the bite is high up. Can you remove your pants?” Potter didn’t sound like he hated the question. In fact he sounded rather proud of himself, almost excited. Draco wanted the earth to swallow him, he’d never live through this. With a deep breath he began to pull down his pants, but made sure his shirt covered his prick. The heat in Potter’s gaze did not fade as he moved Draco’s leg to the side.</span>
</p><p>Draco leaned back and clenched his eyes shut as Potter moved his head between Draco’s legs to place his lips over the bite. The area was numbing already, and Draco felt his stomach flip as an emptiness settled in him. He wanted to throw up.</p><p>
  <span>Potter began to suck hard on the wound, pulling small amounts of poison out at a time. He spit the poison out to the side of him, and went back each time to Draco’s thigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought of having a boy between his legs like this was too much for Draco’s active young mind. He was still just a teenager, he had needs just like any other boy their age. He bit his lip as he felt Potter’s tongue swipe over the wound, each lick closer to a rather active, very sensitive organ. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A feeling of dread settled into Draco’s mind as he felt his prick fill at the ministrations of Potter’s tongue against his flesh. He hoped Potter wouldn’t notice his growing interest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That idea was wiped from his mind the second a wet heat surrounded his prick. Draco moaned loud, and glanced down at Potter who had taken him in one go. His hands flew down to tighten in Potter’s curly locks. Potter pushed Draco’s hips down to keep him from thrusting into his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco keened, and brought one of his fists up to bite into. He hadn’t expected this, but he couldn’t complain. </span>
</p><p>Gasps escaped his mouth with every swipe of Potter’s tongue over his tip. Every moan that threatened to escape his mouth he bit his fist harder. Potter grabbed his hand and pulled it away from Draco’s mouth. He pulled off Draco’s cock for a moment to whisper,</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t do that, I want to hear you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco arched his back and moaned when Potter returned to his cock with a hard suck, he swirled his tongue around the tip and delved into the slit. Draco’s eyes shot open and he let out a silent scream. It felt so good, it all felt so good. Harry intertwined their fingers and pushed Draco’s hand down onto the blanket below them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry,” Draco whined. Potter chuckled and the noise sent vibrations through the blonde. The hand he had threaded through Potter’s hair, tightened its grip and pulled. Potter lifted his head up with the pull and moaned,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cum for me Draco.” Draco’s eyes moistened at the use of his first name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he returned to Draco’s prick, he increased suction and lowered all the way down. He nipped softly on the flesh and Draco released a sobbing scream and blew his load down Potter’s throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shame filled his entire body and he itched to cover himself with something. He could feel the tears forming at the back of his eyes. He’d called Potter by his first name, something he’d craved to do for years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Merlin, you’re beautiful aren’t you?” Potter breathed. Draco sat up in confusion and when he did, his eyes locked on Potter’s. Warmth burst through him and he grabbed the collar of Potters shirt. He pulled the other to him, flush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When their lips met it was violent and needy. It was wanting, Draco wanted it, every emotion he’d ever hidden flowed through the connection of their lips. Potter kissed him with fervor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Potter hadn’t been worried about Draco at all, he had just known what to do. He hadn’t been worried. Draco shoved Potter off of him, but held his collar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You bloody planned this,” Draco gasped. Potter chuckled and pushed him down into the blanket and covered Draco’s mouth with his in a kiss. Draco sighed as warmth filled his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fucking Parselmouth.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was a one shot written by choice of you guys through a vote on my Instagram.</p><p>If you’re interested, my Instagram is RunningRemnants. There I post about updates, ask my readers questions and put up polls to see what else you guys are interested in.</p><p>If you’d like to see more of Harry and Draco I have a chaptered fic on my main Pseud; RunRomanRun. </p><p>Thanks for the read, and hope you enjoyed. Stay safe!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>